


Morning Glimpse

by Kittyhawk



Series: Shenko Moments [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Falling In Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One early morning on the Normandy Shepard admires their staff lieutenant quietly from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble inspired by this wonderful drawing by mianzuart.tumblr.com
> 
>   
>  <http://mianzuart.tumblr.com/post/143655148903/not-sure-if-low-enough-but-i-hope-youd-like-it>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Soft light illuminates the mess as Shepard steps out of the cabin. They take a coffee and sit down, rubbing their face slowly. It is early, before reveille, and most of the crew are still asleep.

Closing their eyes again briefly they prop their elbows on the table, holding the mug of coffee in two hands and listen as the Normandy slowly comes to life as more of the crew wake up, low murmurs carrying to the mess from the crew’s sleeper pods, and open them again at the sound of footsteps approaching the mess table.

Their breath catches in their throat as they see the staff lieutenant walking their way, light dancing over his bare torso, casting shadows on tanned skin, Alliance sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Firm muscles shift under his skin as he runs a hand through unruly hair.

Shepard quickly lifts the mug to their lips to hide the smile on their face as they watch Kaidan walk by with a sleepy, “Morning, Commander” as he passes them.

Shepard can’t help but watch him longer, feasting their eyes on broad shoulders and narrow hips, and they know - _they know_ \- their heart has just taken the final step onto a road it shouldn’t.


End file.
